The Captured Moment: Realization
by Lisse08
Summary: What did Yuuri realize during Wolfram’s birthday? A left-out chapter from The Forgotten: Memories and Love. Yaoi, Angst, PG-13, fluff. Pairing Yuuram.


**Title: The Captured Moment: Realization**

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ****PG-13****, fluff, a bit OOC Yuuri… (Wolfram? you judge)**

**Summary: What did Yuuri realize during Wolfram's birthday?**

"Please…" Gwendal's eyebrows were prickling at his king's pleads.

"I promised I'll be back in two hours. Just give me two hours." Yuuri said, his puppy eyes glistering with excitement.

"You do know that, two hours there would mean few days here, or even more, heika. And do you have Wolfram's permission?"

"I will have him coming no matter what. His birthday is two weeks from now, right? So, two hours will do. Please…" Gwendal frowned.

"I promise I'll sign everything when I returned. I won't laze around." Yuuri continued.

After taking another look at the king, his determinations melt like ice. He buried himself behind the piles of papers.

"Fine, two hours." He heard a cheer.

Gwendal gave him another look which made Yuuri winced. He really had a hard time trying to reassure himself that he was the maou, by right, he shouldn't be afraid of anyone. But still, when it came down to this over-protective big brother, Gwendal, Yuuri would still shiver and did not at all fancy the idea of being alone with him. Ah, forget about him. Wolfram's birthday…

"Yes, thanks Gwendal!"

He knew exactly what to give for him.

Yuuri busted out the door. He sprinted down the path and searched everywhere for Wolfram. He didn't have much time to lose. He must be fast. He asked around for any soldiers who knew his where about and at some point, he even shouted out Wolfram's name. Despite all these, he still could not find him.

Disappointed, he found himself walking into a garden. The smell of the flowers entered his senses, and he was momentarily stunned by the beautiful being standing in between the flowers. Wolfram was… charming…

And that 'Wolfram' turned his gaze up towards the king.

"Yuuri,"

"Wolfram, I'm searching for you."

"Me? Why?" Wolfram asked in a mild shock.

"… I want you to come-go-Yiearth-wif-mo, hat-someing-do-shu-yu," Yuuri stammered.

"I beg your pardon?"

Realizing just how dumb he had been, Yuuri took a deep breath and continued.

"I want you to come to Earth with me. I have something to show you." Yuuri finished it in a dash. Wolfram blinked at him.

"Why? I mean, can I?"

"I have Gwendal's permission, so it's fine." Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

"You hadn't answered me, why?"

Yuuri thought for awhile, and smiled mysteriously. "That's a secret."

"But I have my works to do here. I need to train my soldiers, not to mention about those patrols…"

"Gwendal had given his permission, and that's all I need." Obviously, Yuuri would not accept a 'no' for this. Without another word, he proceeded and grabbed Wolfram's by his arm. He dragged him out from the garden, heading straight for the pond, while the blonde, bewildered, could only follow the direction of where his arm went.

"Wait, Yuuri…"

"Stop arguing." Yuuri reached the pond. Taking the struggling blonde by his side, he pulled Wolfram down into the water before plunging himself into it. The water around them swirled and a surging power pulled them down. He grabbed onto Wolfram more firmly as the world of Shin Makoku vanished from his sight, to be replaced by water and darkness.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

'Just what did this wimp think he's doing??' he shouted. Water had enclosed his vision but luckily, he could still breathe normally. This was the first time he travelled to Earth with Yuuri's power. Honestly, he had no idea why Yuuri was so determined to bring him back here. To introduce him to his family? No way, he had done so last time when they came. His heart gave a twitched at the thought. He remembered how Yuuri had refused to introduce him to his family. How could he…

He felt the grip on his arm tightened. Turning his head, he saw Yuuri floating beside him.

They surfaced from the water few seconds later. Wolfram looked up. The dazzling light which was blinking his vision caused him to shut his eyes tight. Yuuri gasped for air while Wolfram took in deep breathe to steady himself down.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

After filling his lung with air, and feeling himself able to breathe normally again, he looked over at the blonde, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking deep breathe. Yuuri's cheek burnt with heat. Water was dripping down from the blonde's hair and it simply made him even more beautiful. Yuuri gulped as his eyes moved down. The prince was also soaked wet in his blue uniform. With that uniform pressing closely against his torso, the curves of his body was clearly visible.

"So,"

Yuuri jumped. He really did jump, for the water around him splashed. Wolfram looked at him in disbelief. Yuuri tried to concentrate on the rippling water. He thought he could see his scarlet cheek from the reflection in the water.

"Sorry," Yuuri muttered.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

Wolfram studied Yuuri for awhile. He knew this king was acting strange today but couldn't figure out the reason. He sighed.

"So, what are you going to show me?"

The goofy grin was back as Yuuri's eyes met him. He grabbed him again and pulled him up from the water.

"Let's go. We hadn't got all day."

"As if I need to be reminded of," Wolfram said as he dried himself with the towels handed by Yuuri. Yuuri was done with his hair. Muttering about getting clothes for change, Yuuri excused himself and stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Wolfram alone to curse him with his still-water-dripping uniform.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

After putting on his usual clothing, Yuuri flung his ward board open and searched for clothes that suited the blonde. He didn't know which one among his piles of clothes will be the best for Wolfram, but deciding that it would better be something the blonde would be comfortable with, he chose a blue shirt, which was akin to his uniform's color.

Yuuri slide to open the partition of the bathtub and handed in the shirt, together with the long trousers. He heard Wolfram mumbling a thanks.

Yuuri grinned.

The fun part had yet to begin.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

He took off the wet uniform. Taking the blue shirt from the outstretched hand of the raven and changed into it without complaints.

Wolfram pushed open the partition and stepped out into the bedroom, when a flash blinded his eyes. He let out a soft gasp as he tried to shield his eyes with his hands. Red spots were shining in front of him and were appearing and disappearing at a fast rate.

"Wimp! What's that?" Wolfram shouted. He knew there wasn't supposed to be any attack here, that's what Yuuri had told him. But then again nothing is impossible, right? He grabbed onto the hilt beside him.

"Hold on, Wolfram. It's me." When the red spot finally disappeared for good, Wolfram snapped open his eyes to see Yuuri standing in front of him with a small black square thing in his hand. Wolfram lowered his stance and stared at it.

"What did you do just now? What's that?"

"This is called camera." Yuuri said as he raised the camera up to his eye-level. "It captures the most memorable moments of our life. Like this." Wolfram could not comprehend what he meant. Yuuri looked at what Wolfram thought was this "Ka-me-ta" and soon, a paper slide out from the slit. Yuuri took the picture and handed it over to Wolfram.

His eyes widened at the sight. He couldn't believe that it was him, and it seems so real. As if it was he himself that was captured inside the picture. He nearly laughed when he realized that he was caught in such an awkward movement. His hands were shielding his eyes and he was looking as if he had just been assaulted. But then, somewhere in his consciousness, anger took over.

"Why did you take this when I'm not ready? I look so horrible." Wolfram scowled. Yuuri let out another laugh.

"I'll take another picture." Yuuri held up the camera to his eye-level.

"Why didn't you just take it to Shin Makoku instead of calling me here?"

"Because this belonged to Shori, and he just won't give me the permission to take his precious camera over there. So, I have to bring you here. Besides, I have another good reason for calling you here," Yuuri said, still finding the best angle to take the picture.

"What's the reason?" Wolfram said absent-mindedly as he tried to pose himself.

"Say cheese, Wolfram." Yuuri ignored the question.

"I don't like cheese." Wolfram pouted.

"No, I mean, smile."

"Whatever." Wolfram said as he tried to plaster his brightest smile on his face. He couldn't help but blinked again when the light flashed. Rubbing his eyes, he peeked at Yuuri who was waiting for the newly taken picture to develop. Wolfram took his time and looked around the room. It was not as big as his chamber, of course, considering that this was not a castle but it was warm in its own way. There was baseball posters hung on the wall, and it reminded Wolfram of the portrait that was on his chamber's wall. He blushed.

"Here. Hope it's better." Wolfram looked around and saw the picture. Hastily, he took the picture and studied it again. He was still studying it with bewilderment at how his images were able to be captured in a picture by such a little thing. Ah… Earth is full of magical things.

"Yes, better than the last one." Wolfram said. "I'll keep this." He added and stowed the picture into his trouser's pocket. Or rather… the trouser's pocket that Yuuri lent to him.

The clock chimed eight in the night, and that startled Yuuri.

"Oh, crap, we wasted half an hour already. Let's go." Yuuri said as he seized Wolfram's wrist without forewarning. Bewildered, Wolfram followed him out of his bedroom, down the stairs, passed the kitchen, where Miko, tucked out her head and asked if they needed any curry, and out into the night.

"Yuuri! Where are you bringing me?"

"You'll find out soon." Yuuri's voice was filled of enthusiasms.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

They were running on the road. Not much people were walking there but some passersby were looking at them as they sprinted passed them. He couldn't help but overheard one of the whisperers.

"Wow. That blonde is a pretty. Where's he from?"

"I had never seen him around here before."

"He's gorgeous!"

"Ne, I wish I have a boyfriend like him."

"Me too, does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you go up and ask?"

"I don't have the gut. You go."

"Who's that boy? He's holding him as if he's his possessions."

Yuuri had subconsciously tightened the small wrist he was holding. It was lucky that he didn't give Wolfram the ear plug which Annisina invented. So, he wouldn't know what they were talking about. 'Wolfram is mine!!' With that, his pace moved even faster, pulling the blonde behind, until he heard a yelp.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

Wolfram heard the strange language that he did not understand as he passed by a few girls. They were giggling and giving them looks. 'What are they mumbling? Damn wimp, you should have waited for Annisina to give me the earplug.' As he tried to peek at them, he felt Yuuri's nails dig into his wrists. He let out a loud yelp as the weight pressed hard on his hand and foreign pain followed. He jerked his hand out from the grip.

"It hurts!" Again he heard some gasps and hushed whisperings from the girls.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"Oh my god, did you hear that?"

"Yes, how can he do that?"

"Jerk,"

"Yeah, that's abuse."

"Should we go call the police?"

Furious, Yuuri shot a glare towards the girls, who seemed to back away. He wanted very much to tell them that it was none of their business. He felt his insides boiling and the Maou threatening to take over his body. 'They are innocent. Don't lose control.' He repeated the words in his mind as he apologized to Wolfram.

"What's gotten into you?" Wolfram scolded as he rubbed his wrist trying to clear off the marks Yuuri had labeled, but it was no good, Yuuri seemed to dig in really hard. He winced again as he looked at the red swollen fingernails marks.

"Sorry, Wolfram…" Yuuri said as he tried to examine his works at Wolfram's hand, but was shoved off.

"Forget it. It's nothing. Let's go." Wolfram paused before continued. "And, I can walk by myself."

Yuuri sighed as he turned to look forward. He strode off and heard Wolfram's steps from behind. He cursed.

'What am I thinking? Why am I even thinking like this? We are not an item. I mean, we're engaged, so technically, he IS mine… But then...'

He turned his head back at Wolfram, who was still looking at those fingernail marks.

'we're nothing like a couple.'

Sighing, Yuuri let his gaze left him and looked forward again.

'So why am I behaving like…I love him?!'

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

'Really…' Wolfram tailed behind the king, his other hand still circling the injured wrist. 'Did he think that I could get lost that easily?'

After few moments of silence and walking, Yuuri turned around a corner and stopped. Wolfram gazed up to see for himself what was the thing that Yuuri was so eager to show him. He stiffened at the magnificent view.

The pink petals were soaring through the air like snow from the trees. The light beneath the ground were lit and directing the light up the trees, illuminating more pink flowers on the trees. They were more beautiful than the flowers that his mother had planted. Wolfram continued to gape at the sight. The night breeze was blowing slightly in the air, sending a few petals over to his face and onto his shoulder. The scent was simply… fantastic. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the soft touch of the flowers on his cheek.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

A smile was clearly visible on Yuuri's face. Wolfram was so cute when his face registered shock. He laughed inwardly.

"Happy birthday, Wolf." He said.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"Happy birthday, Wolf."

Wolfram's eyes flickered and opened. 'Huh? My birthday? How did he…?'

He threw his look over the direction of the king.

"How did you know?" Yuuri grinned before continued.

"I accidentally discovered it from Gunter."

"Oh… It's beautiful, thanks, Yuuri. What is the flower's name?" He asked as he gazed back at the floating flowers.

"Sakura," Yuuri answered briskly. "Sakura blossom… Aren't they beautiful?"

"Indeed…" Wolfram said. The star upon the black sky shone brightly, so is the moon. Wolfram stopped momentarily and looked up the moon. What a night… With all these scenes, he felt like he was going to fall in love with Earth. He laughed at the thought. Wolfram was still in his world until Yuuri nudged him gently at his elbow. He looked aside at the raven black. The goofy grin was on his face, he was showing the ka-me-ra or whatever he called it on his hand, indicating that he wanted more pictures. He smiled. 'Yeah, who wouldn't want this scene to be captured in our memories…?'

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"Let's take another picture." Yuuri said with a faint smile. "I'll be in the picture with you this time." Wolfram observed he ran forward and stopped a couple passing by. They seemed to be engaged in some talk and after a while, Yuuri ran back with a wide grin.

"They are going to take the photo for us. Let's get ready." Wolfram followed his pace to the sakura trees where most of the sakura were floating, the flowery scene still in the air.

"Here," Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand again and pulled him closer to his side.

The guy who was taking Yuuri's camera was getting ready to take their picture while the girl beside him was seizing his forearm, looking sweet together.

"Cheese," The guy said. Wolfram hastily arranged his features into a smile. Yuuri however, glanced towards his partner. Seized by the sudden desire to lick the irresistible cheeks, Yuuri leaned forward before he knew what he was doing.

Wolfram's smile froze at the same time when a touch of which felt like soft lips pressed gently onto his cheek. Wolfram's mouth had turned into a perfect "O" as he tried to pronounce Yuuri's name. The light flashed into his eyes before the next syllabus was out.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

The unmistakably feel of lips were pressing on his cheek. It was warm and wet. His stomach gave a flip, feeling his heart beat increasing at the same time as the contact disappeared slowly.

'What…?' The light that flashed into his mind blinked him totally this time. He was unable to react from his spot for few seconds. He saw the couple's registered the same shocked face as his. He could imagine himself showing the same expression too. Did Yuuri really do what Wolfram thought he is doing just now? Did he really…?

He turned.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

It was as though he was electrified, the moment Wolfram turned to face him; his face was lighted with redness. He realized what he had just done.

'What the heck…?'

Quickly, he rushed forward and snatched back his camera, whispering inaudible thanks and ran back for the person whose cheek he had just kissed. With a firm grab, he dragged Wolfram and broke into a run.

Wolfram, still dumbfounded, could only blindly follow his fiancé. After running past several streets, they rounded a corner. Leaning against the wall, they panted for breath. Yuuri was faster to recover, for he took out the camera again to examine the photo. 'This is unbelievable…'

He felt the blonde inched closer as well for a look.

"Yuuri, what were you thinking?" 'That's wasn't my intentions...'

Yuuri gulped at the question. His face turned into a mixture of pinkish red again. Clueless, he answered the question with the first thing that came into his mind.

"That was my gift." 'I couldn't help it…'

"Gift?? Which one? The photo or the kiss?" Wolfram shouted. 'Why are you still denying this? Look at yourself, you're blushing!'

"I…I think both…" Yuuri stammered, shoving the photo out of sight. 'How do you explain your anger? You're obviously jealous back then. Can't you see that you're becoming more and more obsessive towards Wolfram?'

"Both? What were you thinking? Why did you do that? Yuuri!" 'The reason…?'

"I just feel like doing that." Yuuri said. 'I guess...'

'I guess I'm really… in love with you…'

Xxxx **Yuuram** xxxX

Infuriated, Wolfram's brows narrowed. His fist clenched into a ball. Yuuri felt like kissing him. And he felt like being used!

"Feel like?! How could you 'feel like' kissing me? How could you…"

Yuuri turned over, so abruptly that it stopped the blonde. His eyes hardened. 'Even now, I feel like…'

"What…?" Wolfram stuttered, feeling himself recoiling at the same time. His heart stopped as the black onyx seemed to twinkle even brighter under the dark. Something akin to fire burnt fiercely in those eyes.

"Wolfram, do I need a reason to kiss my own fiancé?"

A wave shot through Wolfram's body. His stomach reacted. He felt himself beckoned a little as Yuuri leaned in even closer. The distance between them was centimetres apart.

"Do I need a reason to kiss a person that I loved?"

Distance between them was millimetres apart.

"Do I?"

Wolfram found back his heart beat; it was palpitating at a fast rate. While at the same time, he had forgotten how to breathe.

Ignoring the shocked expression on Wolfram's face, Yuuri closed his eyes and inched in.

'I feel like doing this…'

Distance between them was… zero.

Their lips met.

He swallowed the silent protests of the blonde as he forcefully pushed Wolfram into the wall. Wolfram's head hit the solid with a soft thud. He jerked from the kiss when the pain hit his nerves.

"Sorry… Did I hurt you?" Yuuri said softly. His hand caressed through the smooth blonde hair to find the bump where he had presented him with. He rubbed the spot gingerly, hoping that by doing so it would ease the pain. He heard a faint whimper. Feeling his heart twitched at the same time, Yuuri buried the boy's head into his chest, slowly inhaling the flowery scent of his hair. His hands not ceasing their movement, Yuuri hugged onto him tighter.

"Wimp." Wolfram said through bared teeth.

"Don't call me that." Yuuri retorted instinctively. The blonde was trembling in his embrace.

"What took you so long to realize this?!"

His eyes were welled with pool of tears as he pushed Yuuri away. He raised his fist and sent it into his fiancé's direction which was caught by his fiancé's palm effortlessly, for the blow did not carry any violence.

"Wolfram…"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!" He was practically shouting. He broke down. There was pain, an overwhelming pain and sorrow in his heart that he couldn't control. This pain was a result of accumulation all thorough the years of waiting, waiting for a love that he thought that would never come. Constantly torn between the decisions of letting go or not giving up, he was trapped.

It was agonizing.

Sobbing, he couldn't stop those so called tears. He let them flow down freely. He gave several more punches onto the king's chest, venting his anger. Yuuri let him.

"Don't you know how long had I waited for you?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

Seeing his fiancé calming down to a safer level, Yuuri gave him gentle tug, and the prince tumbled into his embrace once again. The tears soaked through his shirts. The warmth of those tears was hurting him.

"I'm sorry…"

Yuuri wiped off the tears with his fingers. But they wouldn't stop dropping from those mesmerizing orbs. Under the faint moonlight, Yuuri gazed. Those were no longer tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness. He tightened his embrace around his fiancé, holding him safe in his arms. Brushing a few strands of the blond hair aside, he had a better look of his fiancé. He truly loved this sight. How could it take him so long to realize this? How could it take him so long to realize that he loved Wolfram? He leaned in again, until their lips came into contact. Pressing softly against them, Yuuri kissed them. He tasted the salty liquids. Following the trails, Yuuri lips reached up towards his smooth cheeks, kissing gently and removing off all those tears.

He could still hear the soft hiccough coming from the back of Wolfram's throat. He let his hands found the blonde's hair. Closing his eyes, he switched back and glued his lips against the blonde's again. With each kiss, he deepened it, taking all the breath that Wolfram inhaled. He was turning hard just listening to Wolfram running out of breath. His tongue inched out, pressing hungrily against the barrier, pleading for entry. When Wolfram did not, Yuuri's hands travelled south, reaching his waistband, and down towards the bulge. He heard a sharp intake of breathe from the blonde. It was sufficed to gain entry. Wolfram groaned. His hands clenched against the double black's shirt as Yuuri's tongue taste every corner of his mouth. Wolfram gently let his tongue touched the tips of his fiancé's, the latter immediately accepted, touching each other fiercely as if they were reunion after a long time. Yuuri cupped his cheek, his other free hand found the zippers of Wolfram's trouser, getting it unzip without forewarning. Wolfram jerked again, as the hand slid in tenderly underneath, working slowly its way downwards. It moved up and down on his belly, each time slipping downwards, pulling down the black garment he wore a little at a time.

Wolfram felt totally exposed, feeling his garment being pulled down to his groin, hanging there. He couldn't help but moaned into Yuuri's mouth when his hands touched his member. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Yuuri inside him so much… He wanted to feel Yuuri's love. His eyes snapped open.

A push. Yuuri unplugged from the blonde.

"Wolfram?"

"Are you serious about this? Do you really mean it?" Tears were running down again. "What if, I woke up tomorrow, and found you cheating on me? What if, this is all a dream? What if…?" Yuuri hushed him again, patting behind the blonde's back.

"Shh… Wolfram,"

"It's no dream. I love you, I truly do…"

"Yuuri…" Yuuri chuckled. Pushing up the blonde's body, he cuddled him into his chest. Softly, he kissed the blonde's forehead.

Wolfram closed his eyes at it and mumbled.

"This is the best birthday gift."

**A/N**

**Again, it is not beta-readed. I won't be surprised if there are mistakes, since it's the longest one-shot that I had written. Sorry for the mistakes... **

**I was aware that FFnet doesn't allow fanfics that contain adult &#… that's why, I didn't write anything about sex… even though I felt like trying. XD **

**This story was originally part of a chapter from my story, "The Forgotten: M&L", but because of the inappropriate timeline, I had to leave it out. Ah, no. If anyone of you is guessing, the Forgotten: M&L neither contain any chapter like this, nor will it end up like this. No spoiler. XD **

**But then, be prepared for PG13 stuff in some of the chapters. **

**So, tell me how's this...?  
**


End file.
